


Solo Number

by misumaru



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: If Crow’s parents knew what he was doing, they’d probably kill him. Luckily for Crow, it turns out to be worth it.





	Solo Number

**Author's Note:**

> Massive hugs to LdyBastet for the beta! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Sanrio.

If Crow’s parents knew what he was doing, they’d probably kill him. Sneaking out at night? Sneaking out at night to go to a gig? He’d be spending the next few months of his life with only the cattle for company if he got caught. But… 

It was important! 

If he was going to become the greatest rock star MIDI city had ever seen (and he was, just you wait), then he needed to get out there and see a real band in action! See what a real crowd felt like, feel the sweat and the heat and the adrenaline rush of having someone perform right in front of him. He couldn’t exactly get that from an audience that chewed cud while he sang. So he’d slipped out, grabbed his bike, and pedalled as fast as his legs could manage, hoping like hell he’d make it in time. 

He couldn’t say why he’d picked this band in particular for his first live experience – he’d just been handed a flyer while out making deliveries and thought they looked cool. Ama-something? Even if he didn’t end up liking the music, it looked like the band had the kind of stage persona he wanted to develop for himself, all dark and dramatic and about as far away from overalls as you could get. He sighed as pedalled; hell, he couldn’t even wear nail polish without it chipping like crazy after a day. 

By the time he found somewhere to park his bike, check his makeup hadn’t run half-way down his face, and talk his way past the doorman, Crow found he’d arrived just in time. The stage was empty, but the crowd had a level of buzzing intensity that suggested the band were about to make their appearance any second. The admittedly tiny venue wasn’t completely full, but from his spot at the back, it was almost impossible for Crow to see anything. Why did he have to be so short, huh? There were two options – stick at the back and maybe find a box to stand on, or push forward and potentially get crushed by the crowd. The thought of getting crushed didn’t exactly appeal to Crow, but… If he was going to get murdered by his parents anyway, he might as well make it worthwhile?

Crow wormed his way through the throng as carefully as he could manage, slipping into spaces whenever they appeared and staying as far away as he could from anyone wearing heavy looking boots. He was surprised that it worked, managing to get as close as a few rows back from the stage until he was stopped by a roadblock of girls with securely linked arms. Pretty damn good, considering where he started from! He was just contemplating if he should push his luck and try and get a little further when he was nearly deafened by a roar from the crowd. Crow looked up to see the band walking out, maybe not quite as flashy in appearance as the flyer had suggested, but still far above what he could currently hope to achieve. There was a moment’s silence as they took their positions, the anticipation building. Crow found himself holding his own breath as well, heart thudding in his chest in excitement. Then the music began.

Maybe they weren’t the best band in the world – a little rough, a little raw – but Crow was entranced. A real band! Playing here, in front of him! Instead of the singer though, he found his eyes being drawn to the drummer at the back. Whoever this guy was, he played with real energy, hitting the drums as though they’d offended him personally. It also hadn’t escaped Crow’s notice that he was conspicuously lacking a shirt. Was that… Was that normal for a drummer? Watching the sweat drip down and highlight the man’s rippling muscles, Crow was pretty sure he’d be ok with that. He drank in all the details – the bandages wrapped around the man’s forearms, the skull tattoo on his upper arm, and the leopard tail swishing in time with the beat. It had definitely been worth coming out just to see this.

The crowd was enthusiastic, singing along where they could, screaming out band members names during a lull in the music. Crow kind of wished he could join in too, but it was a little hard when he knew literally nothing about who he was watching. Hell, he couldn’t even remember their name properly. He tried to just memorise the experience instead, the rush of emotion that came with seeing someone play live. Because, damn it, this crowd was going to feel this and more when they saw his band in the future instead!

Then the instruments were hung up and the band were gone. Had they really been playing for that long already? The crowd showed no signs of moving, so an encore was on the way, but with a heavy heart, Crow started to back his way out through the crowd. He wanted to stay right until the end, to get right up to the stage and try and catch some of the souvenirs he’d heard bands normally tossed out. A guitar pick or a drumstick, maybe, or if he was really lucky, the drummer’s towel… But no. He needed to go. He was pushing his luck as it was, and the last thing he needed was to get caught up in the crowd as they all filtered out, delaying his ride home even further.

With a tinge of regret, Crow slipped out of the venue door as the first notes of the encore rang out.

***

The farm was quiet when Crow arrived home. It didn’t seem like his absence had been noticed, so he crept to his room as silently as he could manage, then dived under the covers. After a quick but frenzied period of rustling, one hand re-emerged and his clothes ended up on pile on the floor next to the bed.

He’d done it! He’d actually done it! Too bad he had to keep quiet about his experience, not unless he wanted to ruin his success by blabbing about how he’d snuck out. Maybe the cows would appreciate the story though?

Sleep was a problem. He was still feeling wired after the gig, snippets of songs running through his head, along with the occasional thought of that drummer… Damn, that guy had been super hot! Crow had never really thought himself to be attracted to the muscular type, but something about that guy sent shivers down his spine. He turned his head, checking the clock to see just how long he had before he was due to get up. Not as much time as he’d like, but… A little masturbation couldn’t hurt, right? Plus it might help him fall asleep…

Mind made up, his hand slid down to start slowly stroking at his cock. A big guy like that… must be pretty strong, right? Crow’s cock started to wake up and quickly took an interest as he pictured the various ways that strength could be put to good use. Being held down against the bed or up against a wall, hands clawing at taut muscle while filthy endearments were purred into his ear. Or straddling himself over that impressive torso, being stretched wide open as lowered himself down on to the drummer’s massive cock… 

That part he wasn’t making up. He’d seen how, uh, _excited_ the guy had been as he’d walked off stage, so at least Crow had a pretty good idea of just how big his cock was. Was that a drummer thing too? 

Oh, and there’d been the way he’d grinned at the singer at one point, and one of his fangs had slid out… Crow had to bite his own lips to stop himself from moaning at the thought of that scraping along his own neck. Luckily, he’d got pretty good at learning how keep quiet while touching himself at this point. The images just kept coming, his hand moving even faster with each new fantasy and his whole body flooded with pleasure. Even so, Crow had to admit he was a little overwhelmed at just how turned on he was by this – apparently, he’d found his type? 

His other hand came down to brush at his hole, circling it with a fingertip and wondering if he should maybe try to dip inside, but… no, he wasn’t quite ready to go that far yet. Maybe next time. Instead, he switched to fondling at his balls, squeezing them roughly in time with his strokes. Yeah, that was good… Toes curling, Crow’s whole body tensed as he couldn’t hold back his orgasm any longer. He buried his face in the pillow to muffle the cry of pleasure as he came, his mind still filled with images of being fucked hard.

The whole house remained quiet in the aftermath. Crow found himself holding his breath again as his breathing calmed down, still worried that he might have woken someone up. Seemed like he’d gotten away with it?

Crow yawned wide enough to make his jaw crack and rolled over, a grin on his face as he drifted off. One day, he’d have a band of his very own. And if he was lucky enough, he’d score a drummer just as hot as the one from that night…


End file.
